The various embodiments described herein generally relate to document processing. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques of sorting and displaying documents according to sentiment level in an online community.
Participants in an online community often submit documented posts in response to a given topic. Such online community may include one or more of a social network, an electronic marketplace, a discussion forum, or a weblog. Many of such posts may include sentimental language motivated primarily by emotion or bias. For instance, certain posts may include language reflecting a relatively high level of anger or hyperbole, which may unduly influence the viewpoint of a client or may inhibit the ability of a client to interpret and evaluate the topic. In fact, many such posts may not accurately reflect the analysis of the author of such posts, as they may have been composed when the author was under duress or uniquely influenced by factors leading to an unusually emotional state.
Since many online communities display documented posts based primarily on timing or frequency, posts including language of relatively high sentiment may be prominently displayed in an online community interface of the client, especially if such posts were submitted recently or were submitted by an author who posts frequently. Furthermore, less sentimental posts including analysis that may be more useful to the client in terms of interpreting and evaluating the topic may be displayed less prominently in the online community interface, especially if such posts were not submitted recently or were submitted by an author who posts rarely. Consequently, content in an online community interface may be presented in a manner inconsistent with client needs or preferences.